


The Seeds of Fate

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Freewood - Freeform, Hades and persephone myth, M/M, ryan haywood/gavin free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Freewood meets Greek mythology. Can't say much more than that





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of theloveandthestuff on tumblr. They have a beautiful Hades/Persephone Freewood AU that I just loooooove. Seriously, go check out their page, see what I'm talking about. It's inspirational!

Ryan wasn't a creature of fear. He certainly understood the emotion, having sparked it throughout mortals and gods alike, but that hardly meant he'd ever experienced it himself. Now loneliness, despair, those he was all too familiar with. His lifetime had been stained by far too much negativity, and his--unusual living conditions didn't exactly help. It was hard to feel happy when constantly surrounded by doom and gloom.

But then......Gavin. The first ray of light to grace Ryan's shrouded existence. To merely think of the sandy haired man sparked a warmth in his chest. Gavin was everything to him. Day, night. The moon, skies. Even the very breath he drew into his lungs. Being at the young god's side made Ryan so unconditionally happy, he was almost overwhelmed by it. Every day spent in Gavin's presence was one of sheer bliss. Which was why it pained him so now, knowing that the next cycle of seasons was going to rip them two apart. 

Oh, he'd accepted it, of course. No one could say he wasn't a rational god. If he didn't return Gavin to his mother's side, the mortal world be plunged into famine and misery. It was only by her blessing that their crops flourished. Without her blessing, death would settle upon them all. After all, who were gods without their worshipers? 

With such a burden hanging over his head, Ryan didn't dare go back on his word. He wanted to though. Why should he and Gavin be torn apart now? Their love was still like a delicate blossom, pushing through the cold earth to expose its radiant petals. So much time apart could ruin everything they'd worked to build. It simply....wasn't fair. 

"It's not fair!" Echoing his own thoughts with a vengeance, Gavin flitted about Ryan's throne room in a flurry of ivory and pale emerald silk. With tanned skin and lively eyes, he was every inch a god of the earth, with a streak of stubbornness as invasive as a fig tree. Ryan loved him for it, but it did make things particularly complicated. "Why do I have to leave? This is my home too! They can't make me go!" 

"Unfortunately, they can," Ryan muttered. He caught Gavin by the arm, halting his fidgeting. "Listen to me. If you stay here, your mother will decimate the entire world. You know this as well as I do." Cupping a flustered cheek, Ryan tilted the smaller god's face up and almost swore when he saw tears studding his golden lashes. "Don't. I won't stand to see you cry." 

"Really?" Gavin huffed. "Then don't send me away!" 

Heavens above, were it that simple. This was so much more than the two of them. Ryan had already tested fate once, whisking Gavin away to the dark underworld, away from the safe embrace of his mother and nymph companions. What more could he do, when the lives of many were now hanging in the balance? "If I could, I'd keep you forever at my side," Ryan swore. "You're my beloved. My BRIDE. Nothing will ever change that." 

"But--" lips quivered, then pursed in a thin line. "I don't understand. If I'm your bride, then how can anyone make me leave? Aren't I queen of the whole bloody underworld?!" Gavin threw up his hands, anger burning his cheeks and nose rosy pink. "I'm not just my mother's son anymore! You made me more than that! And I should have a damn say in my own future, with my own husband!"

Were it under any other circumstances, Ryan would find his fury rather attractive. "The choice is out of our hands. Even if we could defy her, my brother has taken her side." His brother, who founds mortals so amusing. Their adoration was merely a bonus. He wouldn't dare let any permanent harm come to his favorite toy. "...I'm sorry, Gavin. There's nothing I can do." He tried to touch Gavin's hand, but the god jerked away. 

"Yeah....I understand. After all, we're just gods, right? We can't do everything." 

Ryan sighed heavily. "I wish that wasn't true." He slumped onto the seat of his throne and woefully glanced about the room, dour with its shadows and stone, broken only by a silver bowl of glistening red pomegranates resting by his feat. Trees were not uncommon here, but by Gavin's grace the foliage had grown stronger, and far more delectable. Ryan took up one of the fruits with a frown, lamenting its vivid crimson. A splash of color in this grey world; the symbolism wasn't lost on him. "I'd give anything to change it. You deserve the opportunity to choose." 

His fingernails dug into tender skin, splitting the pomegranate in half and staining Ryan's fingers with sticky juice. He stared at the mess of seeds that came along with it, a pang of melancholy striking his heart. Symbolism indeed. How easily a delicate thing could be crushed. "Damn it all...." Ryan grit his teeth against a snarl, the pulpy mass squished in his fist, dripping like droplets of blood onto his throne. "I don't want to lose you!"

"...Ryan..?" Gavin hesitated, looking at the elder god. His gentle footsteps resounded throughout the room as he rejoined Ryan's side and knelt down on the dais, his lips gently brushing over red stained knuckles. "Ryan. It'll be ok. We'll--we can figure something out, alright? We can do it together. Everything will work out fine!" 

The sheer hopefulness in Gavin's voice stirred Ryan's heart. He truly believed what he was saying. "I wish that were true," Ryan murmured, watching Gavin kiss his fingers. A drop of pomegranate juice followed the curve of Gavin's mouth, then trickled down his chin, a garnet river against velvety gold flesh. Such a grisly hue hardly belonged to the bright, cheerful god, but was without a doubt home here in the underworld, Ryan's macabre domain. It was a tortuous thought. Perhaps they simply weren't meant to coexist together, dark and light. 

Yet.......Gavin was here. He'd thrived under Ryan's wing, bringing new life to this once sorrowful tomb! Others claimed it impossible, even a crime, yet here he was, smiling and beaming with the love they two shared. He might as well have been born to the underworld! He breathed its air, supped on all the pleasures it had to offer, save-

"The food." And suddenly, a shock of excitement raced down Ryan's spine. The old laws! Damn it all, how had he forgotten? How could he have been so blind?! Gavin had never eaten once since coming here, for if he had, their problems would already be over! Ryan couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. It must have never occurred to him, as gods rarely needed to eat. But for those who dared eat even a single seed grown in the underworld, they were doomed to never return above ground! Though in their case, the curse was now a blessing. 

"Gavin! I have a way!" Casting aside his festering fury, Ryan all but shoved the mutilated mass of pomegranate into his lover's hand. "You need to eat!"

"Eat?" Gavin's brow puckered with uncertainty. "But I'm--not hungry?" 

"That doesn't matter!" He was doing a terrible job of explaining himself, and it would do him no good. Ryan forced himself to temper his excitement, his reddened fingers caressing over Gavin's. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. It's the food, Gavin. The food," he stressed. "One bite, and you become a subject under my dominion. A true member of the underworld!" His excitement grew, making his eyes shine a brilliant cerulean blue. "Don't you understand? The only thing tethering you to your life above is just that; the tether itself! How can your mother force you to return if you're my subject? She'll have no choice but to relent!" Which meant no harm would come to the mortals. Gavin's mother was vengeful, but not cruel. Faced with such a realization, she was bound to give in, especially once Ryan's brother was back on his side. Gods, it was perfect! 

Bit by bit, his explanation sank in. Ryan saw first Gavin's astonishment, then the disbelief, as if it were too good to be true. There was even a touch of suspicion, though that was glossed over quickly enough. "You mean.....she couldn't take me away. I'd get to stay here, with you? Nobody would be in danger." Gavin spoke in a mere whisper, looking at his hand. And for the first time since the dreaded news of his forced return had reached their ears, he looked...happy. Genuinely happy. "Ryan!" He squawked the god's name, pure glee in his voice. "You daft fool! What, you didn't think to mention this sooner? If all it takes is one measly bite, you should've said something already!" 

"Right. Well, seeing as how I was a bit busy lamenting my bride's unwanted departure," Ryan quipped, arching a sandy brow. "Forgive me if a few details slipped my mind." 

Gavin laughed, breathless and raw with joy. "Few details my arse! Ryan, you're a bloody genius!" He scrambled to his feet and launched himself onto the elder god's lap, scrawny arms flapping in the air. A few splatters of juice hit Ryan's cheek, but he didn't care. Gavin's enthusiasm was irresistible. 

"What can I say? I am a god, after all." Ryan kissed him on the cheek, earning another radiant smile from Gavin as he opened his hand and exposed the pulpy fruit, its bounty of seeds glistening like jewels. "I said I wanted you to have a choice. This is it. You can eat, and remain here with me. Or," he didn't want to think about it. 

"No. Not happening." Nor did Gavin, apparently. The two gods shared another look before Gavin nodded and licked his lips, bringing the seeds up to taste. Ryan watched him take the first bite, feeling for the first time like things were finally going their way. He wasn't going to be alone. They had each other, and nothing would stand in the way of their happiness anymore. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
